UN LIEN BRULANT
by kaori-sama
Summary: Elle n’était assurément pas de ces femmes frivoles que fréquentait habituellement Inuyasha Sagara! Oh, non ! Elle, Kagome Higurashi, assistante d’un sénateur, plaçait la réussite professionnelle au top de ses priorités. C’était une battante, une travaille


Salut! Tout le monde

Je suis Kaori-sama bonne je suis débutant en cette type d´ histoire jejeje celle-ci est une adaptation d´une feuilleton qui m a beaucoup plu, j espère que ça vous plaira aussi.

J´ attendrai votre reviews à bientôt

Notes:

Ni l´ histoire ni les personnages d´ Inuyasha m´appartiens(ils appartient à la Sensei RUMIKO) buuababuabua je vais pleurer¬¬, donc je fais celle-ci pour m´ amuser uniquement sans aucune autre intention jejjeejje je suis folle! jajajajajaj

**Un lien brûlant**  
de Barbara BOSWELL

— Kagome ! Quelle bonne surprise !  
Un sourire aux lèvres, Inuyasha Sagara se leva et vint au-devant de la jeune femme.  
— M'apportez-vous de bonnes nouvelles du sénateur Wada et de son équipe ?  
Interdite, Kagome Higurashi le contempla sans répondre. Quel admirable comédien ! Dans quelques instants, il lui parlerait sans doute de la pluie et du beau temps. Avait-il donc oublié leur dernière entrevue ? Quelques jours auparavant, ils s'étaient quittés après une dispute pour le moins violente.  
Pourtant, le sourire d´Inuyasha paraissait parfaitement sincère et ses beaux yeux noirs posaient sur elle un regard candide, empli de sollicitude. Quelles que soient les circonstances, cet homme restait toujours maître de lui. En public.  
Car pendant les longues soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Kagome avait découvert le vrai Inuyasha, celui qui se cachait derrière ce masque de séducteur. Et elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Pourquoi, à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, conservait-il cette allure aimable et distante, réservée à ses relations d'affaires ?  
Faisant le tour de son bureau, Inuyasha lui tendit la main. On ne pouvait rêver interlocuteur plus aimable ni plus avenant. Dans son métier, la plupart des gens étaient froids et agressifs. Mais pas Inuyasha. Celui-ci était persuadé qu'on pouvait travailler dans le lobby politique sans se départir de son charme et de son amabilité. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il réussissait à merveille. Dans le monde sans pitié de la politique, on ne connaissait à Inuyasha Sagara aucun ennemi.  
kagome n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi sûr de lui. De la prestance, un formidable sang-froid ! songea-t-elle, désespérée. Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour s'imaginer qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, qu'elle avait deviné ses faiblesses ?  
La jeune femme ne lui serra pas la main et Inuyasha, légèrement décontenancé, laissa retomber son bras. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite victoire, mais elle redonna confiance à Kagome. Inuyasha détestait ce genre de situation. M. Sagara s'arrangeait pour se trouver toujours où il le fallait, quand il le fallait, en compagnie des gens qu'il avait choisis. Tous ses gestes étaient étudiés, son comportement toujours irréprochable.  
Enfin, presque toujours... Kagome avait-elle eu raison de venir lui rendre visite dans son bureau ? Pendant des heures, elle avait tourné et retourné le problème dans sa tête sans arriver à se décider. A présent qu'elle était là, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle tenait à peine debout.  
— Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?  
On aurait pu croire qu'il s'adressait à une parfaite inconnue. Kagome hocha la tête, amère. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, cette même voix lui avait murmuré des mots tendres à l'oreille. Une autre femme partageait sans doute l'intimité de Inuyasha, à présent !  
A cette pensée, le cœur de Kagome se serra douloureusement. Mais en même temps que le chagrin, un sentiment nouveau s'emparait d'elle : la colère !  
La jeune femme fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser libre cours à sa fureur, tandis que son interlocuteur demeurait d'un calme olympien.  
— Votre temps est aussi précieux que le mien, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je ne veux pas vous accaparer. Je... je pensais seulement que vous aviez...  
La jeune femme s'interrompit, le courage lui manquant pour aller plus loin.  
— Vous avez le droit de savoir..., balbutia-t-elle enfin en levant vers lui ses grands yeux bleus. Voilà... je suis enceinte.  
Inuyasha recula de quelques pas comme s'il venait d'être frappé en pleine poitrine. Appuyé à son bureau, il lutta contre le vertige qui s'emparait de lui.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il restait sans voix. Envolée, sa belle assurance ! Pâle, la gorge sèche, il contemplait Kagome d'un air hagard.  
— Que... que dites-vous ? articula-t-il enfin d'une voix blanche.  
Un souvenir pénible lui revint à la mémoire. C'était lors d'un match de football à l'université de Tokyo et il était gardien de but. Un joueur de l'équipe adverse, un géant qui pesait au moins cent kilos, l'avait violemment heurté de front. –Inuyasha avait été littéralement assommé par le choc — comme maintenant. C'est alors qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas destiné à une carrière de footballeur. Abandonnant ses rêves d'adolescent, il s'était orienté vers la politique, qui lui semblait beaucoup moins dangereuse. Lorsqu'il avait appris l'existence des lobbies, leur influence dans le monde politique et le style de vie qu'ils permettaient, il avait immédiatement compris qu'il était fait pour exercer ce métier.  
Il s'agissait simplement de promouvoir auprès des sénateurs et autres personnalités politiques les idées défendues par certains groupes de pression. Inuyasha n'avait pas son pareil pour cela. Relevant tous les défis, il surmontait chaque difficulté avec une facilité désarmante.  
Un beau jour, il avait rencontré Kagome Higurashi, assistante du sénateur Naraku Wada. Un nouveau défi à relever ? Pourquoi pas ? Sûr de lui, Inuyasha n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister !  
Du moins, le croyait-il. Inuyasha leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, pâle, les traits tirés. On ne pouvait se fier à personne, songea-t-il avec amertume. Cette petite bonne femme venait de lui assener un coup plus rude que le lourdaud de l'équipe de Kyoto quelques années auparavant.  
Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le géant d'alors. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante... Une silhouette fine, élancée. Très mince, mais des courbes gracieuses. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un tailleur bleu très sage et un chemisier au col boutonné. Et cette tenue, pourtant stricte, ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son charme. Au contraire !

Avec ravissement, Inuyasha se rappela la rondeur de ses seins, la peau soyeuse et délicate de son ventre, la courbe de ses hanches. Une bouffée de désir l'envahit. Kagome était une jolie brunne . Ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche pulpeuse l'avaient attiré au premier regard. L'attitude pleine de réserve de la jeune femme l'avait tout d'abord intrigué. Jamais aucune femme ne l'avait traité avec indifférence, même une relation d'affaires ! Alors il avait tenté sa chance auprès d'elle... Et voilà où tout cela l'avait mené ! — Co... Comment avons-nous pu... ? Marmonna-t-il. Kagome gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'épaisse moquette blanche du bureau.

— Vous le savez très bien. — Mais... nous avons pourtant été prudents ! Nous n'avons pris aucun risque. Comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle lui arriver, à lui, Inuyasha Sagara? Que des adolescents stupides et mal informés soient susceptibles de se laisser prendre au piège, peut-être, mais pas lui, pas à trente-quatre ans, avec son expérience ! Kagome se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas fondre en larmes.  
— Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas été assez prudents.  
Il fallait le croire, effectivement. Inuyasha repensa à une certaine nuit... Envahi par un désir ardent, il avait voulu oublier le risque. Kagome était si belle, si sensuelle, il se sentait si sûr de lui ! Jusqu'à présent, la chance lui avait toujours souri.  
Eh bien, la chance avait tourné, songea-t-il en contemplant la jeune femme. Sa sœur Shiori l'avait prévenu.  
« Un jour, tu seras pris à ton propre jeu », lui avait-elle déclaré d'un air désapprobateur.  
Inuyasha s'était alors contenté de rire. Shiori n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de lui faire la morale !  
— Kagome, êtes-vous bien sûre ? demanda-t-il, soudain plein d'espoir.  
Il y avait encore une petite chance que la jeune femme se soit trompée.  
— J'en suis certaine, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.  
-Pensez-vous que je serais ici si ce n'était pas le cas ?

— Euh... je ne sais pas. Après la... discussion que nous avons eue il y a quelques jours...  
— N'ayons pas peur des mots, Inuyasha ! Nous n'avons pas eu une discussion, mais une violente dispute. Et si je cherchais à me venger, je ne me mettrais pas dans une situation aussi humiliante.  
Inuyasha commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.  
— Kagome, essayez de comprendre...  
Mais il s'interrompit en voyant le visage dur et fermé de son interlocutrice.  
— Je ne suis pas venue pour reprendre cette dispute, rétorqua la jeune femme.  
La tête lui tournait. Portant la main à son front, elle se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil de cuir qui se trouvait derrière elle et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Ses superbes boucles noires retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.  
Steve s'avança vers elle, complètement paniqué. Avec une femme enceinte on pouvait s'attendre à tout !  
— Kagome, comment vous sentez-vous ? Ayame ! appela-t-il, Ayame ! Apporte de l'eau, vite !  
Ayame, sa jeune cousine qu'il avait embauchée comme réceptionniste et qui s'ennuyait ferme dans son bureau, surgit à la porte, un verre d'eau à la main.  
— Buvez un peu, ordonna-t-il à Kagome en approchant le verre de ses lèvres.  
Mais la jeune femme le repoussa.  
— Je n'en veux pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Inuyasha se redressa, désemparé, et surprit le regard intrigué d´Ayame posé sur lui. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça ! Une femme enceinte s'évanouissant dans son bureau sous les yeux indiscrets de sa cousine. La première chose à faire était d'éloigner celle-ci.  
— Tout va bien, Ayame, tu peux aller déjeuner à présent.  
Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
— A plus tard, Inuyasha ! Claironna-t-elle en saisissant son sac.  
Et elle fit claquer la porte derrière elle.  
Kagome et Inuyasha demeurèrent en tête à tête. Où était donc passé le jeune homme sûr de lui et de sa réussite ? Songea Kagome presque apitoyée par l'allure abattue d´Inuyasha.  
Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Il fallait qu'elle pane, qu'elle quitte ce bureau. Si elle restait une minute de plus, elle retomberait sous le charme d´Inuyasha. Or, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Plus le moins du monde, elle en était certaine.  
Elle se leva. Dieu merci, elle tenait encore sur ses jambes.  
— Je n'aurais pas dû venir. C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire...  
— Pas du tout ! Il fallait me le dire ! Puisque vous m'accusez d'être le père de cet enfant...  
— Je ne vous accuse pas ! Je vous informe. Et je regrette de l'avoir fait. Oubliez cette histoire, Inuyasha, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.  
D'un pas chancelant, Kagome se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Inuyasha la retint par le bras.  
— Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
— Cela ne vous regarde pas.  
— Quoi ? Vous venez ici m'annoncer que vous êtes enceinte et vous voudriez que je vous laisse partir comme ça ? Pas question !  
— Essayez de vous persuader que vous n'êtes pas le responsable ! Après tout, je vous accuse peut-être à tort, n'est-ce pas ? N'importe qui...  
— Taisez-vous !  
Inuyasha avait presque crié. Un lourd silence s'établit, pendant lequel il essaya de rassembler ses idées. Rester calme, garder la tête froide. C'était le seul moyen d'y voir plus clair. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il ébaucha un léger sourire.  
— Asseyons-nous et discutons, Kagome.  
— Je vous reconnais enfin, déclara celle-ci d'un ton acerbe. La diplomatie est votre arme préférée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne soyez pas injuste, j'essaye simplement d'analyser la situation.  
— Dois-je vous remercier pour cet effort ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
Inuyasha sentit une nouvelle vague de panique l'envahir. Manifestement, Kagome était au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
— Kagome, je fais de mon mieux...  
— Je sais ! Vous faites toujours de votre mieux ! Vous ne vous trompez jamais, vous êtes un battant, un gagneur !  
Un compliment qu'on lui avait souvent adressé... mais dans des circonstances plus agréables.  
— Kagome, j'ai beaucoup de patience, mais vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche.  
La jeune femme garda le silence. Son compagnon n'avait pas tous les torts. Après tout, elle avait craint le pire en venant le voir. Inuyasha aurait très bien pu lui répondre que ce n'était pas son problème, qu'il n'était pas certain d'être le seul homme dans sa vie et qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de plus...  
Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus prise dans ses bras et embrassée comme autrefois. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, que leur rupture était une monstrueuse erreur, qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et leur enfant.  
Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? songea Kagome, les yeux emplis de larmes. Fallait-il qu'elle soit naïve pour se retrouver, à vingt-cinq ans, enceinte d'un homme qui ne l'aimait même pas ! Un homme qui clamait sur tous les toits qu'il aimait trop sa vie de célibataire pour y renoncer un jour.  
La jeune femme ravala ses sanglots et leva crânement le menton.  
— Je suis désolée. Je reconnais que vous vous êtes efforcé de demeurer calme malgré cette situation catastrophique, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Je devrais avoir honte de me conduire aussi mal avec vous ! A présent, je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai rendez-vous à 1 heure avec le sénateur Wada. Je suis sûre que vous êtes vous-même très occupé...  
Se levant brusquement, elle tourna les talons et quitta le bureau avant qu´Inuyasha ait pu réagir. Stupéfait, il entendit pendant quelques secondes son pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Kagome était déjà devant l'ascenseur lorsqu'il la rattrapa enfin, se frayant difficilement un chemin parmi le flot des employés qui partaient déjeuner.  
— Kagome, il faut que nous parlions. Je passerai chez vous ce soir et...  
— Inutile. Je ne serai pas là, rétorqua-t-elle en se faufilant dans l'ascenseur.  
Inuyasha lui agrippa le poignet et l'attira vers lui.  
— Où serez-vous ?  
— Chez ma sœur, pour le week-end.  
— Nous sommes à peine mercredi. Pourquoi partez-vous ce soir ? Et chez quelle sœur allez-vous ?  
— Mais c'est un interrogatoire en règle !  
La jeune femme tenta de se dégager, mais Inuyasha resserra son étreinte. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kagome se détourna rapidement. Les yeux dorés et enjôleurs d´Inuyasha avaient toujours eu le don de la faire fondre.  
— Laissez-moi partir, Inuyasha, balbutia-t-elle, troublée malgré elle. Nous... nous parlerons plus tard.  
— Non. Ce soir.  
Mal à l'aise, Kagome jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Quelques personnes commençaient à les regarder avec insistance.  
— Très bien, ce soir, murmura-t-elle.  
— Nous irons dîner au restaurant. Je serai là à 18 heures.  
Inuyasha lui lâcha enfin le poignet et la jeune femme s'engouffra précipitamment dans l'ascenseur.

Il était exactement 17 h 45 lorsque Inuyasha arriva chez Kagome, le cœur battant, un bouquet de roses à la main. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux ! Pas même lorsque, encore adolescent, il se rendait à ses premiers rendez-vous. Avait-il eu raison de lui apporter des fleurs ? Habituellement, il savait d'instinct ce qu'il convenait de faire. Mais aujourd'hui la situation était si particulière...  
Faisant appel à tout son courage, il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Inuyasha insista, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint de l'intérieur. Kagome n'était sans doute pas encore rentrée du bureau, songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa Rolex. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il arrive si tôt.  
Avec un soupir de lassitude, il redescendit, décidé à attendre dans sa voiture. Sa Jaguar noire — une récente acquisition dont il était très fier — était insolemment garée sur le trottoir, juste devant l'immeuble. Inuyasha s'installa derrière le volant. Lorsque Kagome rentrerait, il ne pourrait pas la manquer.  
A 18 h 30, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas là. Exaspéré, Inuyasha retourna à l'appartement et sonna avec insistance. Sans résultat. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à tambouriner contre la porte, sans cesser de sonner. Toujours pas de Kagome  
En revanche, une autre porte s'ouvrit sur le palier et une dame d'un certain âge apparut, alertée par le tapage.  
— Cessez ce raffut, il n'y a personne ! Elle est partie pour le week-end.  
— Partie ? s'exclama Inuyasha, ahuri. Mais... nous devions dîner ensemble.  
La dame haussa les épaules.  
— Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle vous a posé un lapin ! répliqua-t-elle en refermant sa porte.  
Un lapin ? Inuyasha s'éloigna, profondément choqué. C'était incroyable ! Inconcevable... Kagome lui avait fait faux bond...

Encore mal remis de sa déconvenue, Inuyasha se rendit le lendemain à Kyoto avec Ayame. Tous les ans, ses parents organisaient une fête familière dans leur petite maison de Kyoto.  
Pour une fois, il aurait préféré éviter cette réunion de famille. Mais il savait par expérience que son absence aurait déclenché un véritable drame et qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à voir débarquer chez lui une tante ou un cousin venant s'assurer que « tout allait bien ». Les Sagara avaient un sens de la famille très poussé... et même étouffant ! Songea Inuyasha en conduisant sa Jaguar d'un air morose

Le souvenir de Kagome ne le quittait pas. Des images défilaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, comme dans un kaléidoscope. Kagome l'aimant tendrement, lui souriant... Kagome fixant sur lui son regard brillant de colère. Kagome, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, six mois auparavant.  
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Au même moment, à Yokohama, Kagome discutait avec sa sœur Sango et le mari de celle-ci. Tous trois étaient réunis autour de l'adorable petite Kirara. Pourtant, Kagome ne pouvait pas vraiment détourner ses pensées d´Inuyasha. La jeune femme revivait toute leur histoire, depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, jusqu'à cette pénible confrontation dans le bureau. Inuyasha lui avait brisé le cœur...

et Voilà

à la prochaine

bisous


End file.
